Fun In the Shower
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Klaine having fun in the shower. It's a bit short, but I wanted to do a shower thing, so it just kind of happened.


Sorry this is so short. I wanted to do something in a shower and it just kind of ended up being a little over two pages.

Blaine was in the shower. He had just finished a thirty-minute boxing session and was washing away the smell of anger and sweat. He had been thinking about Cooper. He wasn't mad at his brother anymore, it was just that whenever he thought about it and remembered how Cooper always acted like everything was all about him, Blaine just go so _mad_ and he just had to whack the crap out of something. There were really only two things that calmed him down when he was pissed: boxing and Kurt.

"Hey," said the beautiful, angelic voice of his angelic love.

"Hey," Blaine said back, wiping water out of his eyes and looking at Kurt over the shoulder-high wall (it was lower for most guys, but, then again, he was shorter than most guys). "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Kurt looked so cute in his white designer jeans, black shirt, jacket and scarf, with his arms folded behind his back all innocent-like, that Blaine instantly felt himself get hard. "I asked Puck where you were and he said you were probably in here." Kurt's eyes flitted down for a split second before settling back onto Blaine's eyes.

"You know," Blaine said, turning to Kurt, water still pounding against Blaine's body. "It's weird. I was actually just thinking about you."

"Wow," Kurt said, his eyes tight with longing. "You must be psychic."

"I must be."

Blaine shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He began toweling himself off and looked back at Kurt, who was politely looking away.

_Always the gentleman,_ Blaine thought. _I so need to make that proper behavior disappear._

"You know, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Blaine said, drying his arms.

"I know," Kurt said, still looking away. "But still… It makes me feel better. You know, retaining some of the courtesy I've grown up with."

Blaine dropped the towel and came up to Kurt, tugging gently on his arms so that he could take his boyfriend's hands. Kurt managed to meet Blaine's eyes and Blaine could see the lust burning in Kurt's magical hazel eyes.

"You know you don't have to be courteous around me," Blaine said quietly, intently.

Kurt's eyes flicked down and up and he tried to look away, but Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Hey," he said in a loving, persuasive voice. "It's okay, no one's here. It's just you and me, I promise."

Blaine looked into Kurt's yes and communicated the intense, burning passion smoldering hotter and hotter in his eyes. He returned his hands to Kurt's and slowly moved one of Kurt's hands down and moved it in between his naked legs.

"Feel that?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, wrapping his boyfriend's hand around his rock-hard, burning dick. "That's for you, all for you. You're not even naked and you're getting me hard. Imagine what would happen if you got rid of all those bothersome clothes."

Kurt has his eyes closed and was breathing heavily into Blaine's ear.

"You want it, don't you?" Blaine asked seductively, moving Kurt's hand up and down his dick.

"Yes," Kurt moaned. "I want it. I want you."

"Well, if you say so."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and wrapped both of his arms around Kurt's smooth back, molding his mouth to his lover's. He knotted his fingers in Kurt's luxuriously smooth hair and pulled Kurt's flawless body closer to his. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's muscular back and moved one hand to Blaine's tight ass, squeezing it gently.

Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's neck and started nibbling and sucking as Kurt mewled in pleasure. Moving his hand in between Kurt's legs and squeezing roughly (the way he knew Kurt liked it) Blaine could hear Kurt's intense, passionate sighs and moans and knew Kurt wanted, needed, more than just kissing and fondling.

Unable to go slow and be romantic, Blaine took off Kurt's scarf, ripped off his jacked and shoved his shirt up and over his head. Shoving Kurt against the wall of the shower, Blaine looked into the other boy's eyes with intense, hungry passion.

Kissing Kurt all the way, Blaine slowly made his way down Kurt's body, giving his tender nipples a good squeeze as he did so.

When he was finally on his knees, Blaine slowly removed Kurt's boots, caressing his velvety-soft feet tenderly. Next, he slowly peeled off Kurt's skinny jeans and underwear, caressing, kissing and licking Kurt's legs the entire time. He got the incredibly hot pleasure of hearing Kurt moaning and sighing in joy.

Blaine marveled at how the sight of one dick could excite him so much that he almost came then and there. Kurt's dick was absolutely perfect, blood red and rock-hard.

Taking the beautiful dick in his hand, Blaine gave it a quick massage and a quick lick before making his way back up Kurt's lovely body.

Blaine caressed Kurt's face and gazed into his eyes for a minute before reattaching his mouth to his lover's. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's body and pressed his pelvis into Kurt's, his dick throbbing with longing, his skin tingling where Kurt touched his back and ass.

Needing relief from the intense burning that hurt so good, Blain, still kissing his lover, pulled Kurt into the shower and turned it on, hot, steaming water gushing out, perfectly matching the boy's hot and steaming hormones.

Pressing Kurt against the back wall of the shower, Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's neck as Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine pressed his pelvis against Kurt's as hard as he could without hurting his delicate little porcelain angel, feeling Kurt's glorious throbbing dick against his own. Every part of his body, every nerve and fiber, was burning and humming with the almost unbearable need to be inside of Kurt.

Finally, feeling like he was about to explode, Blaine spun Kurt around and passionately shoved his dick into Kurt's picture-perfect ass.

Both boys cried out as intense volcanoes of passion erupted in their minds. Blaine moved in and out of Kurt, getting off on the moans and groans and sighs of pleasure escaping Kurt's succulent lips.

"Ugh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, Blaine. Don't stop. Oh, harder, deeper. _Oh!_"

Kurt gave a particularly loud cry as Blaine struck his lover's prostate. Incredibly turned on by that cry, Blaine came inside of Kurt as Kurt came inside the shower.

Blaine turned off the shower and Kurt turned around and slid down the wall. As Blaine knelt in front of the love of his life, he mourned the fat that he had lost the plug that he (and Wes and David) had used on Kurt last year.

The two boys sat, panting and shaking, with Blaine holding Kurt against his chest, as they came down from their separate orgasms.

Blaine gazed affectionately at the boy of his dreams, kissing his soft head and stroking his back, completely content and at peace with everything. He knew they would have to get up eventually, but for now, he didn't want to think about that. For now, he just wanted to be with Kurt, in his own personal Heaven.


End file.
